hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleetalia (TV)
Gleetalia ''(stylised ''gleetalia) is a musical comedy-drama television series that airs in the United States. It focuses on a high school glee club New Horizons as it competes in the show choir circuits. Meanwhile, its members deal with various relationship, sexual and social issues. The main cast features club director and Russian teacher Bill Schumacher (Ivan Braginsky), cheerleading coach NAME & ACTOR HERE, guidance counsellor Gemma Salsbury (INSERT ACTOR HERE) and eight club members played by Sofia Alexander, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Li Xiao Chun, Loki Grimmson, Lucia Li Hua Huang, Elena Kochevska, Valon Marku and Mei Xiao Wang. Cast and Characters Main Characters Arthur ‘Arto’ Abney Arthur Abney (INSERT ACTOR NAME HERE], nicknamed ‘Arto’ is a paraplegic wheelchair user and a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s glee club. He wishes to become a dancer but cannot due to his disability, which is something he’s trying to come to terms with. He is also considered one of the unpopular kids at the school for being a nerd. 'Rochelle Barry' Rochelle Barry (Elena Kochevska) is a headstrong, talented though often selfish member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s glee club. She wishes to become a Broadway star someday and considers herself the club’s leading star. Her behaviour often puts her on edge with other members of the club; Rochelle having trouble being a team player. 'Tiana Chang' Tiana Chang (Mei Xiao Wang) is a shy, more insecure member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s glee club. She dresses in the gothic Lolita style and could be considered an otaku, often seen with anime merchandise bags and the like. 'Nike Li Chang' Nike Li Chang (Li Xiao Chun) is a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s football team and glee club. He’s one of Tim’s best friends and also has a passion for dancing. He also has a crush on Tiana Chang, who appears oblivious to his affections. 'Erin Fabron' Erin Fabron (Lucia Li Hua Huang) is the captain of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s cheerleading team and a member of the glee club. She’s the most popular girl in the school and Tim’s girlfriend. She’s confident and pretty, though she has a mean streak. 'Tim Hudnall' Tim Hudnall (Valon Marku) is the quarterback of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s football team and a member of the glee club. At first he’s insecure about joining, worrying about his reputation but he eventually encourages other members of the team to join. He can come across as clueless at times, though he always means well. He is Erin’s boyfriend. 'Kyle Hulme' Kyle Hulme (Loki Grimmson) is the only openly-gay student at SCHOOL NAME HERE and is a member of the glee club. He is determined to be on Broadway too, though he isn’t as selfish as Rochelle about his aspirations. His best friend is Sonata James. 'Sonata James' Sonata James (Sofia Alexander) is a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s glee club. She could be considered a ‘diva in training’ and due to this, she often clashes with Rochelle for solos. Her best friend is Kyle Hulme. 'Judas ‘Parker’ Parkerson' Judas Parkerson (Gilbert Beilschmidt), nicknamed ‘Parker’ is a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s football team and glee club. He’s best friends with Tim, though he initially disapproves of Tim joining the glee club. He’s also the ‘player’ at the school and tries to score with many of the female students. 'Bill Schumacher' Bill Schumacher (Ivan Braginsky) is a teacher at SCHOOL NAME HERE and the director of the glee club New Horizons. He teaches Russian as his subject, but his main passion is performing. His marriage with Kerri Schumacher is on the rocks. 'Recurring Characters' 'Rei Hannah' Rei Hannah (Elizabeta Herdevary) is a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s cheerleading team and glee club. She’s the best friend of Jenny Rowland and is a total airhead; though a talented dancer. 'Jennifer ‘Jenny’ Rowland' Jennifer Rowland (INSERT ACTOR HERE), nicknamed ‘Jenny’ is a member of SCHOOL NAME HERE’s cheerleading team and glee club. She’s meaner than Erin and spreads gossip to cause trouble. Her best friend is Rei Hannah. 'Gemma Salsbury' Gemma Salsbury (INSERT ACTOR HERE) is the guidance counsellor at SCHOOL NAME HERE. She’s very organised and tidy to the point of being obsessive about it. She’s very innocent and have feelings for Bill Schumacher. 'Kerri Schumacher' Kerri Schumacher (INSERT ACTOR HERE) is the wife of Bill Schumacher. They dated during high school and got married not long after graduation. However, they’ve been drifting apart and Kerri blames it on Bill’s glee club.